


Free Falling

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of Eliza Maza</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Falling

Disclaimer: Gargoyles: the Animated Series belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television. It is not mine.  
The story follows shortly after the events shown in the 2-parter episode "Hunter's Moon."  
Written for fanfic100, prompt #64 fall

"Free Falling" by karrenia

 

Eliza Maza believed neither that she would ever find herself in this situation, nor that she would feel such an over whelming affection for two so very different men. She owed a great deal to each and every member of the Manhattan clan who had stood by her through everything, no matter what. And in her recent experience prior to her fateful encounter, that was a very rare thing; one she valued and would not have traded for anything.  
In a rare quiet moments, when she was afforded an opportunity to reflect on it; whatever it was that was between her and Goliath, somehow along the way it had become more than mutual respect, more than friendship, but she did she love him. In the back of her mind, she reflected that she did, and he loved her, but she did not think that anything more could come from it. 

And then, there was Jason Canmore. Yes, it could be said that she had turned to him because he had been convenient, and as complicated as it may be, she realized that she had been falling for him.  
And he had been falling for her. It was an odd way to phrase the way both of them had come into her life, because when she looked back on how they had met, it had all too often with her literally falling from a high place, with 

Goliath swooping down to catch her and save her from a very long fall to the pavement of the streets below the Eyrie Bulding.

Jason may have very well being using her in order to discover everything that she knew about the gargoyles, both their strengths and weakness, but at first when he had been playing at being a fellow officer, she had felt inexplicably drawn to him, and despite his ruggedly handsome dark good looks and strength she had sensed that he was holding something back, but in a good way. It was a quality that she had been more intrigued by than perhaps she should have been. 

Ever since the events at the dam on the two nights of the hunter’s moon, she had learned, the hard way, what the hidden something had been.

Did she wish that she had never learned that Jason had been using her; of course she did, but despite the actions of his siblings, he had put himself between her and a much more fatal attack, at a considerable cost to his own life. It was something that spoke well, that people could change and that she had meant more to him than just a tool to be used and then discarded. 

She had just been released from the hospital, and she was aware that both Goliath and Jason had come to visit her while she had been laid up; not to mention the rest of the clan, and her other loved ones; but much of that time had been spent in big gray blur. 

Now, that she had the time to reflect on where things stood, she was all too painfully aware that there were a great many issues still unresolved,; there were far too many emotions running high. 

She had a pretty good idea of how Goliath would react to having Jason around, but as much as she could she would try and find a way to salvage what she could from the complicated situation. 

Oh, one might think that she was attempting to do so as much for her as for the clan; but somewhere along the way, in the past three years or so, her life and that of the Clan’s had become so intertwined, that it hardly makes much of a difference.” She smiled. “And that’s not such a bad thing, is it now?


End file.
